Siriusly
by RubyRedAvenger
Summary: In the basement of Grimmauld Place after the Order has just heard of the Dementor Attack.  Sirius' POV and thoughts


"Harry's done what? How could he have? I don't believe it, but not for a second. Write to him Arthur. Oh surely he's worried sick. Dumbledore'll have to act now."

He was nursing a hangover and her shrill voice did nothing to ease the throbbing behind his eyes. Hunched over the far end of the table, his elbows propping up his heavy head, hands over his eyes, a picture of grief and concern over the news they had just heard about the Prophecy though it provided the perfect hidey hole for his bloodshot eyes and haggard appearance. Damn the firewhiskey, and damn that it was gone. Last time he'd play 'Dung in a series of cards, especially when the wagers ran shot for shot.

The meeting was just coming to a close, Snape having delivered his drama filled speech about his heroic life-risking feats, dangling on the arm of the Dark Lord, more like, climaxing his tale on Voldemort's search for the prophecy. Everyone was near in tithers about it, and _Sure_, Sirius thought, _Maybe I should give more of a flying fuck, I mean the world at his fingertips once more, just like last time. _But as he kept reminding himself, last time Harry had brought him down, last time he had been defeated, and if destiny had taught him anything it was not to worry when the stars were so against one man, especially if that man is your enemy.

But hearing that Harry had finally acted, even if it was a rash act, attacking his cousin, _well the piggy git did have it coming didn't he?_ Dumbledore would have no choice but to sweep Harry away, under his wing once more, and where else but to the Headquarters of the Order? _Almost like having James back again_, Sirius thought, his hopes rising for the first time in months, _Almost…_

"They'll have to act at once," Snape hissed, hardly hiding his contempt for what he would refer to as 'Potter's Rule Breaking', "It'll be mere days before the Dark Lord catches wind of this. He'll half expect me to tell him considering my _role_."

_Yep, and there it is. Knew Snivellus couldn't go more than two minutes without reminding us of his high speed, his risk, oh-so-dangerous task that he so _valiantly_ stepped up to take. A man of pure chivalry_, Sirius couldn't help but snort gathering a few raised eyebrows from those nearest, he waved them off, half laughing to himself as he thought, _Didn't look so chivalrous when he was upside-down with his knickers on display, did he?_

"Something to add, Black?" Snape's eyes flashed, his deep smooth voice rolling silkily over his words, "Surely you'd like to input something at these meetings, I mean, we can't all be held up in mummy's house over-seeing the cleaning."

Sirius shot him a look of pure murder, slamming his palms on the table, intending to pull himself to full height, a figure still tall but gangled after its many years in Azkaban, when Remus reached out, grabbing his knee under the table, steadying him. Sirius shook him off roughly, an ugly snarl residing on his normally handsome features as he leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed as he swung his legs up on the table, crossing his worn dragon hide boots, the only shoes left in his closet, at the ankles. Molly pursed her lips and he knew she would have loved to shout for him to get his dirty, manky boots off the table and to stop setting a bad example for her children. _Fred and George have the right idea_, he found himself thinking, recalling as he had slipped them a couple of galleons here or there for the joke shop they were starting, _The world needs a little laughter, and what's life without a little risk?_ He grinned, remembering how they had snuck down to the drawing room in the dead of night hoping to catch the creepy crawlies that had infested the walls and floorboards in Sirius' twelve year absence. _Damn near pissed themselves, _he smiled, remembering how they have tried to pull on past him. A quick _Accio_ had shown him soon enough the heaps of doxy eggs and wartcap powder they were hiding in their pockets. _The right idea indeed, _he thought glancing at Molly, _All of her kids turned out on the right, up for a little danger, their eyes flashing on the defense, wands at the ready. _He nodded his approval, _All maybe save for that Percy kid, _he bit his lip. However mad he got at Molly, however hard they clashed heads he knew never to bring that to her face, better than to shove that under her nose. He still remembered how she cried when she had returned from his flat, only a few minutes out on the muggle underground, how he had thrust his sweater, made thick and sewn richly by a mother's loving hands. She had bawled into that sweater as Arthur has held her. He'd never seen Lily cry like that, it came close though, the night she head the McKinnon's had been taken. _What would Lily have to say of her son now? _Sirius thought as he often did, of the infamous 'what ifs' that had provided him with a safe haven during the long cold nights of Azkaban but now proved a greater prison than those walls ever had, _Would she smile on his rogue side, his certain disregard for the rules? She had considered James an arrogant toe-rag back in the day, near broke his heart when she'd turn away in a swirl of long red hair, he eyes flashing of disappointment. But nah, never of Harry, never of her sweet boy. Deep down I know she'd be grateful that he has a home, thankful to her sister, who even in their long years of hardly talking she had always loved and admired. Sometimes James couldn't understand it, but I could, _Sirius thought, recalling the protective love he had always felt for Regulus, even when their paths had parted. _But it's amazing, _he turned, pulling himself back to Harry, revving up his excitement as he knew Harry would be sent her for the remainder of the summer, under his roof, living with his guidance, but as he had always thought it should have been, _Amazing how Harry turned out, regardless of being separated from his parents by the veil he stil had grown up with Lily's compassion and James' daring. A perfect mix…_

"I really need to be getting back," Snape announce, standing and turning towards the door to the hall with a flourish of dark billowing robes. It was all Sirius could do, not to stick his tongue out at the retreating, but when Snape had brushed past Sirius, whispering how he could only imagine what an easy life it would be if all one had to worry about were dustmites, Sirius couldn't help but turn on the old charm of hell be damned.

Plunging his hand inside the inner pocket of his robes, Sirius pulled out his wand, thankful that on the day of his arrest he had been smart enough to slip it into Moony's pocket as he had stood behind him at the hearing, still desperate to believe that it wasn't true. He had turned to say goodbye to his long time friend, seeing a the familiar mixture of anger, denial, and sadness in his eyes, the recipe for grief. He had grabbed him close, a move that had frightened the newbie guard, thrusting the wand into his waistband with a hasty effort, knowing that if anyone would keep it safe, even if it belonged to a murder because it had once belonged to a friend, was Moody. He swung his legs off the rough wooden table, turning in his chair, swinging his shoulder over the back of the chair, his under arm resting awkwardly against the thick wood of the back bone of the chair, outstretched and pointed towards Snape as he bellowed, "Tarentellegra!"

The kitchen exploded in uproar as Snape's legs danced wildly beneath his composed torso, almost over turning him that Snape had to grasp the door frame with both hands, like a man drowning in his attempts to stay upright. Sirius, however, had keeled over in his chair, falling roughly to the floor with a dull bang , barking in laughter and clutching at his stomach like a child caught in a fit of giggles.

"Really now!" Molly had shouted, "Like a couple boys instead of men." While Arthur, far too used to his wife's outrage began to hastily assist his son Bill in the rounding up of the parchment and plans that had been strewn across the table.

"Sirius!" Moody had shouted gruffly, though Sirius knew that his only problem with the situation was the he had cursed Snape while his back was turned. Always the eager smart mouth, Sirius was ready to come back with, "Such a skill Legimens should have seen it coming," if Moody would bother to confront him.

Dung had woken with a rough start, just as drunk as Sirius had been, but far more hung over on the stuffings of his pipe that Sirius had not taken part of him. And true to form, Remus had smack his wide palm into his forehead, dragging it slowly down his face, pulling at his cheeks and his nose until his hand rested firmly over his mouth, which had fallen open during the fray.

Snape righted himself in a minute, his twitching legs no longer jigging faster than an Irish dancer's. He stood in the doorframe, his normally pallid face flushed red and blotchy as he pulled harshly at the lapels of his robes, his eyes black pools of anger fixed on Sirius who was still curled on the floor, roaring with laughter.

Too angry to speak, he flicked his wand in Sirius' direction, causing a high pitched squeal, a mixture of amusement and pain, before stomping his way up the stairs, into the hallway, slamming the door as he left.

Lupin stood, strolling over to where Sirius lay, the fits of laughter dying away, flaring up occasionally like hiccups you thought you have gotten rid of, before dying down to a mere chuckle.

"I see," he smiled holding out a helping hand, his features amused but still stern, "That something's never change. James would be proud, but let's hope Harry doesn't follow your tread but learns to take the high road."

"Ha!" Sirius laughed, grabbing the outstretched hand and pulling himself to his feet, "Let's hope he doesn't!"


End file.
